Angel or Devil?
by HUNNIEKAIKIM
Summary: Sehun and Luhan were soulmate? really? it's not jokes,right? HANHUN!
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL OR DEVIL?!

Cast : Oh SeHoon.| Xi Luhan.|

Other Cast : Kim JongIn.| Jeon JungKook.| etc.|

Pair : HanHun.

Genre : Fantasy.| Romance.|Thriller.| etc.|

Summary : Percaya mimpi? Sehun tidak, tapi ia bertemu dengan namja yang ada dalam mimpinya...

RE:MAKE FROM COMIC ORIE MORO WITH SAME TITLE.

INTRO CAST!

Name : Xi LuHan. Prince Of Darkness, Son Of Darkness Goddes. Soulmate for Prince Of Kindness.

Name : Oh SeHoon. The Human Being. Son Of South Korean Prime Minister. Has a title 'Prince Of Kindness'. Soulmate for Prince Of Darkness.

Name : Kim JongIn. Has a title 'King Of Handsome Boy.' Son Of Religious Sister at School Church. BestFriend with Sehun From Child Period. Luhan's Rival.

Name : Jeon Jungkook. Has a Title 'Prince Of Sadistic'. Son Of Desainer No.1 at South Korean. BestFriend with Sehun from Child Period. Luhan's Rival too.

* * *

Deru nafas saling bersahutan didalam hutan dengan latar kegelapan malam itu. seorang namja manis berlari dengan raut ketakutan sambil menutup telinganya.

 _"kemarilah..."_

"TIDAK!"

Namja manis itu berteriak gelisah ketika kaki jenjang berbalut celana _jeans_ tersandung akar pohon yang menjulur tepat didepannya.

"akh.."

Sehun, namja manis itu membuka matanya perlahan. bukannya tanah lembab yang didapatinya, melainkan sebuah labirin yang terdapat sebuah cermin besar.

"siapa?" Ucapan yang pertama kali dilantunkannya ketika melihat sesosok bayangan terpantul dicermin itu. kepalanya dengan refleks menoleh kebelakang, mencari sosok yang terpantul dicermin.

 _"Aku..."_

sehun maju beberapa langkah, ingin melihat lebih jelas wajah namja rupawan didalam cermin. ketika tangan sosok itu mulai terangkat, tangan namja manis didepannya juga ikut terangkat.

 _"...sudah lama menunggumu."_

Ketika ujung jari mereka bersentuhan, cahaya labirin itu redup oleh kegelapan yang mulai merayap.

 _"welcome into my world,Prince of kindness."_

walaupun sekilas, tapi sehun tau kalau sosok itu menyeringai.

"SEHUN!"

Bruk!

 _'mimpi?'_

"kalau gak bersiap nanti terlambat." teriak ibunya lagi dari luar kamarnya. sehun tersenyum, hanya sebentar karena setelah itu ia menyadari kalau pipinya basah.

 _'Aku menangis?!'_

Ingatan sehun kembali menuju mimpinya, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kencang dan melompat dari atas kasur menuju jendela kamarnya. Membuka tirai dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan taman rumahnya yang sudah bak istana dinegeri dongeng.

"KEREN~!"

 _Pasti disuatu tempat dibelahan bumi ini..._

 _Ada Pangeran Tampan yang sedang menungguku..._

"Nggak Percaya. udah lah, sehun. ingat gender dong, masa punya impian kayak yeoja sih? pangeran apanya?cih."

Sehun merengut kesal. ia berjalan mendahului jongin dan menghadang namja tampan berkulit tan itu.

"Ya! Kau seharusnya mempercayaiku, kau 'kan teman masa kecilku. kenapa tak mau percaya? dasar jelek." Bibir tipis sewarna cherry itu membentuk _pouting_.

"Aku bosan mendengar Khayalanmu itu, Tuan Muda Oh." ejek jongin sambil berjalan dengan gaya cool-nya. sekilas dilihat tidak akan tau kalau jongin itu sebenarnya taat beragama, jelas 'kan ibunya biarawati digereja sekolah.

"Kau kejam! huee...Jungkook." sehun berlari masuk kelas lalu duduk di atas meja temannya, jungkook.

"Selamat pagi, sehunnie." ucap jungkook dengan senyum manis. Dia adalah 'Peramal' dikelas mereka. Jungkook bisa meramal nasib teman-temannya dari kartu. tak ada yang mengetahui sifat asli jungkook yang sangat kejam dan suka menjahili temannya, yang tau cuma sehun dan jongin.

"Ah, apa nasibku hari ini,jungkook-nnim?"

Jungkook tertawa melihat mata sehun berbinar cerah. ia mengambil setumpuk kartu dari dalam tasnya. lalu mulai menebar kartu itu secara acak.

"Sehunnie, nasibmu hari ini adalah Takdir Percintaan..."

Sehun bertepuk tangan dengan gembira,membuat yang melihatnya tersenyum.

 _'Takdir Percintaan..?'_

"...Kata kuncinya adalah 'Mimpi'..."

Sehun memukul bahu jongin pelan. "Tuh 'kan, Mimpi."

"...Dan Perpustakaan." Lanjut jungkook membuat sehun diam seketika.

 _'Per-perpustakaan?.'_

"Wah, kebetulan sekali hari ini aku akan keperpustakaan Souviens di Distrik Nonhyeon-Dong."

Jongin mengernyit lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kau akan pergi ke perpustakaan hantu?"

"Heh?"

"ya. perpustakaan souviens itu banyak menyebarkan virus 'hantu.' konon, yang pergi kesana tak kan bisa kembali lagi."

Sehun agak merinding mendengar cerita jongin. tapi kemudian teringat kalau jongin itu suka bercanda, ia lalu tertawa dan duduk ditempatnya.

"eng? jungkook, ada kartu yang tertinggal dikotaknya." ucap jongin sambil melirik kotak kartu jungkook. yang ditanyai memucat dan dengan cepat mengambil kartu itu.

jongin yang mengira kalau jungkook itu memucat karena malu hanya melengos tak peduli. ia segera duduk dimeja sehun sambil bercanda dengan teman manisnya itu.

 _'Sehun, berhati-hatilah. ada sesuatu mengerikan yang akan menantimu.'_ batin jungkook ketika melihat gambar kartu itu.

Malaikat kematian.

* * *

yah, sebenarnya sudah terjadi sih.

Sehun menatap gerbang perpustakaan itu dengan ngeri bercampur penasaran. ia mendorong pagar berkarat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit lalu menuju pintu yang sangat besar. ia membuka pintu dan memasukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. melihat tidak ada orang, sehun tersenyum puas.

"tinggal mengambil bukunya lalu pergi." ia berjalan menuju rak buku yang menyimpan buku-buku dongeng dan mitos yang akan dipinjamnya. dengan bersenandung kecil ia memilih buku yang menurutnya menarik.

namun gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika melihat buku dengan judul 'romeo and juliet' seperti bergerak kebelakang. baru akan beranjak pergi, seluruh buku dirak buku tersebut berpindah tempat dengan sendirinya. sehun akan berteriak namun tercekat.

punggungnya tidak sengaja mendorong buku 'Story Of Shakespear' dan rak buku itu terbelah dua.

sehun berdecak kagum. ketakutannya terlupakan sementara ketika melihat sebuah istana-menurutnya- didalam rak buku itu.

ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan langsung menyesal. Saking asyiknya melihat desain interior rumah itu, sehun tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah mencapai pagar pembatas yang lebih rendah dari pinggangnya.

Kakinya tergelincir dari pagar pembatas lantai dua. sehun menutup matanya erat menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Bruk.

 _'kok empuk,sih?'_

Sehun dengan perlahan membuka matanya. iris caramelnya berserobok dengan mata segelap malam milik entah siapa lah itu. sehun akui orang ini sangat-sangat tampan. mata rusanya bersinar sendu dan ia memakai pakaian seperti tuan muda zaman dulu.

"siapa kau?" tanya sehun pelan.

orang itu tidak menjawab. ia membawa tangannya menuju—sehun kira—pipi empuk milik sehun. namun sehun salah, tangan kekar itu menuju bibirnya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"bibirmu lembut dan kenyal." ucap orang itu datar.

Sehun berjengit kesal. ia memukul dada orang itu dan langsung berlari jika saja orang itu tidak mencekal lengannya dan menariknya untuk berbaring dengan posisi menghadap keatas.

"kau mau kemana? aku sudah lama menunggumu. tadi malam aku bermimpi bertemu denganmu dan ketika bangun aku menangis."

Sehun terdiam. _'sama dengan mimpiku.'_

"tinggalah disini. bersamaku. kita akan menciptakan keturunan yang benar-benar ajaib dan tampan."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sehun untuk memberontak. Ia menyikut perut orang itu dengan keras lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar, tangannya telah memegang handel pintu dan namja cantik itu tersenyum puas.

Bruk.

Sehun termangu dengan wajah yang merona merah. Tangan orang itu mengurungnya diantara pintu dan berbisik dengan lembut ditelinganya.

"kau mau kemana?"

Menggeleng pelan, sehun mencoba membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Ia mencoba berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar sinis tanpa hasil. Orang itu tertawa, lalu menjilat sedikit telinga sehun.

"kau mau mengatakan apa, _princess?_ "

"kumohon, lepaskan aku." Bisik sehun dengan suara yang bergetar.

Orang itu bergumam. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu sehun.

"tak bisakah kau tinggal disini?" tanya orang itu lirih. Tangannya melingkari pinggang sehun dan memeluk perut ramping sehun dengan erat.

"aku memiliki rumah sendiri, dan juga aku harus sekolah. Aku bahkan belum —"

Orang itu membalik sehun secara tiba-tiba dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata sehun membulat. Bibir orang itu terasa manis dan terus melumat bibir tipis sehun. Bunyi 'plop' terdengar ketika orang itu memisahkan tautan mereka.

"—mengenalmu." Lanjut sehun dengan shock. Ia memegang bibirnya yang membengkak dan langsung berbalik untuk membuka pintu.

"sampai jumpa lagi, _sweetheart._ "

Blam.

Sehun menggerutu pelan. " _sampai jumpa lagi?_ Aku harap aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi."

* * *

TBC! next or stop?


	2. Chapter 2

ANGEL OR DEVIL?!

Cast : Oh SeHoon.| Xi Luhan.|

Other Cast : Kim JongIn.| Jeon JungKook.| etc.|

Pair : HanHun.

Genre : Fantasy.| Romance.|Thriller.| etc.|

Summary : Percaya mimpi? Sehun tidak, tapi ia bertemu dengan namja yang ada dalam mimpinya...

RE:MAKE FROM COMIC ORIE MORO WITH SAME TITLE.

INTRO CAST!

Name : Xi LuHan. Prince Of Darkness, Son Of Darkness Goddes. Soulmate for Prince Of Kindness.

Name : Oh SeHoon. The Human Being. Son Of South Korean Prime Minister. Has a title 'Prince Of Kindness'. Soulmate for Prince Of Darkness.

Name : Kim JongIn. Has a title 'King Of Handsome Boy.' Son Of Religious Sister at School Church. BestFriend with Sehun From Child Period. Luhan's Rival.

Name : Jeon Jungkook. Has a Title 'Prince Of Sadistic'. Son Of Desainer No.1 at South Korean. BestFriend with Sehun from Child Period. Luhan's Rival too.

keesokan paginya...

sehun menatap keluar yang kosong mengikuti gerakan pohon dan bangunan yang dilewati limo milik keluarganya. bayangan saat kejadian di perpustakaan itu menari-nari dibenaknya. pipinya bersemu merah, ketika menyadari bahwa ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Namja tampan itu.

tanpa sadar, wajah sehun menunjukkan raut kecewanya. sebenarnya, ia menginginkan ciuman pertamanya dimiliki oleh Jungkook. ia sudah lama menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu. jungkook itu tampan, tinggi , punya ABS seksi.

sehun menunduk, melihat perutnya sendiri. huft, jangankan ABS, garis keras yang biasanya ada di pinggang seorang namja pun tak dimilikinya. ngomong-ngomong soal jungkook, bagaimana dengan jongin? yah, sehun juga menyukai jongin tapi hanya dalam taraf sahabat, tidak lebih. hatinya sudah terlanjur tertambat pada jungkook. sehunnya aja yang malu untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada jungkook.

"Tuan Muda. kita sudah sampai."

sehun tersentak. ia mengangguk dan turun dari limonya setelah pintu dibukakan oleh salah satu orang yang mengawalnya.

"apa Tuan Muda yakin turun disini? saya bisa mengantarkan anda sampai gerbang."

tersenyum lembut, sehun menggeleng. ia melambai kearah pengawalnya dan mulai berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah yang tak jauh dari tempat limo berhenti.

ia pasti sudah sampai di depan gerbang jika tidak melihat jungkook berciuman dengan seorang Namja manis lalu saling tersenyum dan menautkan jari jemari mereka. hatinya berdenyut sakit. ternyata jungkook sudah punya pacar ya~ sehun menunduk sedih. ia memutuskan untuk berbalik badan, namun tubuh rampingnya membentur sesuatu.

"Wah, lihat siapa disini."

sehun menegang. ia merasa kenal dengan suara itu. dengan cepat sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk. dan langsung dihadapkan dengan orang menyebalkan kemarin!

"KAU-"

sebelum sehun mengamuk, orang itu mengangkatnya tangan tanda menyerah.

"disini banyak orang. kalau mau marah lebih baik nanti saja..."

sehun melotot ketika orang itu mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga jarak wajah tampan itu hanya 5 centi lagi dari wajah cantiknya.

"...dikamarku."

Deg.

pipi sehun kembali bersemu merah. alih-alih malu dan menunduk, sehun malah menampar orang itu dan menginjak kakinya.

"DASAR MESUM!" lalu berlari kedalam gedung sekolah.

orang itu tersenyum, meski terkadang meringis karena tamparan yang lumayan keras.

"dan kau telah menjadi soulmate orang mesum ini." lirihnya. senyum lembut itu kembali hadir dibibir tipisnya.

para siswa dan siswi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang-bagaimana menjelaskannya? seperti ingin memakannya? sehun tak peduli. dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang dikerucutkan, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"pagi hunnie! OMMO! kau kenapa? uggh... lucu sekali!" Jongin hanya menambah badmoodnya.

"YA! aku tau kau gemas padaku. tapi kau tak liat kalau aku sedang marah,huh?"

jongin terkekeh. dengan lembut ia melepaskan cubitannya lalu mencium pipi chubby itu sekilas.

"aigoo... kau sedang PMS,huh?"

sehun kembali cemberut. alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya kembali mencebik. dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sehun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"jangan menangis! jangan menangis! ok,ok. aku akan diam. "

sehun berbalik badan menuju kelasnya. tanpa menghiraukan jongin dan tatapan mesum para kakak kelasnya,tentu saja.

dengan malas ia menghempaskan pantat sintalnya di kursi kelas. melirik jongin-yang sialnya duduk sebangku dengannya- sehun menghembuskan napas pelan. bel sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, dan jungkook belum juga muncul. ah, kau bodoh sehun. tentu saja Jungkook mengantarkan si manis itu kekelasnya dulu kan?

terlalu asyik melamun, ia tidak menyadari kalau Guru Kang sudah masuk diikuti seorang Namja tampan dibelakangnya. ia baru tersadar ketika Jinri, orang yang duduk didepannya menyenggol mejanya.

"Hei, Hati-hati kalau duduk!" desis sehun kesal. ia merapikan mejanya dan langsung menghadap ke papan tulis.

"KAU LAGI!"

jongin dan seluruh murid serempak menoleh kearah sehun. berbeda dengan yang lain, sehun malah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap lurus kearah Namja tampan didepan kelas.

"oh, Sehunnie! kita bertemu lagi. wah, jangan-jangan kita jodoh." ucap namja tampan itu sambil menghampiri sehun.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?!"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum. ia mengangkat dagu sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya. sehun merasa _deja 'vu_ karena tadi di gerbang orang itu juga begini.

"aku pindah sekolah. dan sepertinya kita sekelas ya~" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat imut. sehun mengernyit dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan _'kau-tidak-imut-sama-sekali-.'_

"ah, bisa kalian hentikan pertengkaran kalian?" pinta Guru kang. namja tampan itu tersenyum dan kembali kedepan kelas.

"Xi Luhan imnida. bangapta. " ujarnya sambil menatap lekat sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sehunnie!"

' _JADI MAKSUD DARI 'SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI' ADALAH INI?'_

Jungkook, yang baru masuk kedalam kelas,-walau harus cekcok dengan guru piket- langsung bertatapan dengan Luhan. ia mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ah, Jungkook-ssi. Xi Luhan imnida. bangapta."

dan dari perkenalan itulah, Jongin dan Jungkook merasa bahwa mereka harus menyelamatkan sehun dari Luhan.

 _'MENYENTUH SEHUNNIE-KAMI, KAU MATI DI TANGAN KAMI BERDUA!'_


	3. Chapter 3

ANGEL OR DEVIL?!

Cast : Oh SeHoon.| Xi Luhan.|

Other Cast : Kim JongIn.| Jeon JungKook.| etc.|

Pair : HanHun.

Genre : Fantasy.| Romance.|Thriller.| etc.|

Summary : Percaya mimpi? Sehun tidak, tapi ia bertemu dengan Lelaki yang ada dalam mimpinya...

WARN! YAOI, GAJE, TYPO(s), ABSURD,ETC.

 _Aither = Luhan_

 _Niks = Tiffany_

 _Erebus = Nikchun_

- ** _HanHunCouple_** ** _—_**

 _Bran Castle, Transylvania, Romania_

Luhan memasuki kediamannya dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya ia sampai dalam sekejap mata di Romania, dia bukan manusia biasa ingat?

"Pangeran, anda dipanggil yang Mulia."

Lelaki rusa itu menoleh, ketika seorang maid menghampirinya. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu terlihat datar, prosedur utama ketika berbicara dengan keluarga kerajaan.

"baiklah. Terimakasih," luhan tersenyum ramah, sebelum kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Bibirnya merapalkan sesuatu, dan seragam sekolah miliknya tergantikan dengan pakaian khas seorang pangeran. Jubah berwarna hitam kemerahan menutupi bagian punggung hingga mata kakinya. Sebuah tato tiba-tiba terukir diwajah bagian kanan, menutupi hampir separuh wajah tampan itu. Luhan mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya—smirk.

" Pangeran menghadap, Yang Mulia."

Dewa kegelapan, Erebus berbalik badan. Seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya, ketika melihat putra sulungnya berdiri dengan wajah datar. Ketampanannya benar-benar menurun kepada putranya tersebut. Tak hanya paras, tapi kehebatan sang pewaris tahta pun sudah terkenal sampai ke pelosok Romania.

"Aither! Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi, nak! Bersenang-senang di dunia manusia,huh?"

Aither—Luhan—hanya diam menatap dewa kegelapan, ayahnya. Ia ingin sekali mencetuskan api kearah ayahnya, tapi itu hanya akan jadi impian belaka, karena ia tau kekuatannya masih jauh dibawah ayahnya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin membenci Dewa Erebus. Lagipula jika ia menyerang Dewa, maka hukuman akan diterima langsung dari Olympic. Tempat para Dewa tertinggi bersemayam.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia memanggilku?" bahkan suara luhan terdengar sangat datar. Erebus tersenyum menyadari itu, luhan memang tak pernah mau berbicara secara lembut padanya.

Belum sempat Erebus membalas perkataan anaknya, Dewi malam dengan anggunnya melangkah masuk. Sedikit tertegun ketika melihat putranya ada disana, sebelum tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Bagaimana kabarmu, Aither?" tanya Niks—Dewi Malam, dengan lembutnya. Luhan tersenyum, mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Erebus duduk di singgasana emas yang dimilikinya, lalu menyuruh Niks agar segera bertukar pakaian, dan Dewi cantik itu tertawa menyadari kalau ia masih memakai Piyama berbahan satin tembus pandang.

"Aither! Aku tau kau sedang dekat dengan salah seorang manusia biasa." Erebus berucap dengan tenang, suara penuh wibawa miliknya menggema. Mampu membuat beberapa pengawal disana merinding.

Raut wajah Luhan menegang, begitupun Niks. Dewi itu tak menyangka kalau anaknya sedang dekat dengan salah seorang manusia biasa. Dalam artian, bukan keturunan dewa seperti mereka.

Atmosfer disana kurang bersahabat dengan luhan. Ditambah tatapan menuntut dari orang tuanya, mau tak mau luhan harus angkat bicara soal sehun. Mengingat Lelaki cantik itu, tanpa sadar membuat garis curva terbentuk di bibir tipis itu.

Niks, yang melihat luhan tersenyum, ikut mengembangkan senyuman mautnya. Ia jadi penasaran siapa gerangan manusia yang membuat anaknya jatuh hati. Putra sulungnya itu sangat sulit jatuh cinta. Dan manusia itu pastilah luar biasa sehingga hati sebeku es milik Aither mencair perlahan.

"Dia Soulmate-ku." Suara datar Luhan kembali terdengar. Sebelum berbalik meninggalkan orang tuanya, ia kembali berkata, " Dan jangan coba menyentuhnya."

Gelegar tertawa memenuhi ruangan. Luhan mengernyit, dan kembali menghadap ayahnya. tatapan datar andalan miliknya dihunuskan dan ayahnya kembali diam.

"Kami hanya ingin tau, Aither! Soulmate? Zeus benar-benar cerdik kali ini. Keturunan murni dewa dipasangkan dengan seorang manusia biasa? Tidak masuk akal!"

Niks menepuk paha Erebus, mengingatkan bahwa ia tertawa terlalu keras. Dewi cantik itu menoleh kearah luhan yang memandang mereka bingung.

"Kalian sudah melakukan proses _Mating?_ " tanya Niks, tanpa menghilangkan senyum di bibir tipisnya.

Luhan menggeleng. Erebus dan Niks serempak tertawa, Luhan yang merasa ditertawakan mendengus pelan, kembali menatap datar ayah dan ibunya.

"Dengar,Aither! Jika dewa murni ditakdirkan bersama manusia biasa, maka _Mating_ perlu dilakukan." Erebus tersenyum , sejenak para pengawal melupakan bahwasanya erebus adalah dewa mengerikan setelah 3 dewa tertinggi.

"Aku tahu!" luhan berucap tak mau kalah.

"kau memang tahu jika _Mating_ perlu dilakukan, tetapi bagaimana caranya?" Niks menambahkan. Wajah Luhan merah padam , merasa kalah dalam adu mulut bersama orang tuanya.

"Aither! Untuk menjadikan soulmate-mu seutuhnya milikmu, satu hal yang harus kau lakukan...—"

Ucapan Erebus dipotong oleh Luhan, "apa ayah dan ibu dulu juga melakukan proses _Mating?_ "

"tidak. Karena kami berdua adalah dewa-dewi, maka proses itu tak perlu dilakukan." Niks yang menjawab, karena Erebus tampak tak berniat menjawabnya.

"lalu bagaimana aku harus melakukan proses _Mating_ itu?"

"Menyetubuhinya." Dan jawaban Erebus berhasil membuat luhan melongo. Menyetubuhi sehun? Astaga, berdekatan dengan Lelaki cantik itu saja pipinya menjadi sasaran empuk, apalagi jika ia menyetubuhi singa betina itu? Bisa-bisa 'masa depan' miliknya tinggal nama.

Erebus yang bisa membaca pikiran luhan menatap putra sulungnya itu gemas. "cepat lakukan, atau dia diambil oleh 2 bocah itu."

Ah! Jongin dan Jungkook. Ia lupa kalau mereka juga mengincar sehun. Luhan tersenyum—menyeringai—ketika merasa bahwa ia satu langkah lebih unggul daripada 2 cecunguk itu.

"pergilah Aither! Tandai kalau dia milikmu."

Namun, perkataan Niks tidak didengarkan oleh Luhan,karena pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan itu sudah menjadi buih didepannya. Teleportasi.

Erebus dan Niks saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa pelan. "Putramu sudah dewasa."

Dewa kegelapan itu mengangguk dengan bangga. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Niks, dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"doakan saja anakmu selamat."

Erebus terkekeh mendengar perkataan Niks.

 _-_ _ **HanHunCouple**_ _—_

Sehun bersenandung ketika memasuki kamar mandi. Ketika tangan lembutnya menyentuh kran air, pemuda cantik itu meringis. Telapak tangannya masih merah karena menampar si mesum itu didepan sekolah tadi pagi.

"Sialan! Jika bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup." Gerutu sehun. Dengan cekatan ia membuka seluruh kain yang membalut tubuh ringkihnya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, tidak sampai matanya menangkap refleksi seseorang dari cermin besar disana.

Mata tipis itu melebar, dengan gugup ia langsung mencoba menutupi bagian privatnya. Sementara orang dibelakangnya menyeringai, mencoba menghilangkan jarak yang membentang antara mereka.

"Mau apa kau? Lagian bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" suara sehun terdengar bergetar. Jarinya menunjuk pintu yang terkunci. Sementara tangan satunya memegang bathrobe yang menutupi bagian pribadi miliknya.

"tebak bagaimana aku bisa masuk, sayang."

Pipi sehun memerah ketika orang itu berbisik ditelinganya. Ia merasa Deja 'Vu dengan adegan ini, karena ia juga pernah mengalami ini ketika di perpustakaan.

"Lu-luhan. Jangan! Ungh~..." dengan lancang tangan Luhan menyusup kedalam bathrobe sehun, menyentuh milik sehun yang masih tertidur.

Seluruh persendian tubuh sehun melemas. Dasar payah, baru disentuh sedikit saja sudah tidak kuat.

"Ahh...ja...unghh...nganhh,ahhh..." mata sehun mulai sayu ketika luhan menjepit frenulum sehun, dan menggeseknya dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk. Nipple kanan miliknya menjadi sasaran mulut hangat luhan.

"ahhh...pleaseehh...Luhhhannnhhh..."

Luhan seolah tuli, tangannya terus bergerak naik turun dikejantanan sehun. Bahkan sekarang tangan kanannya yang menopang tubuh sehun menangkup pipi bokong sehun dan menamparnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah berbentuk telapak tangan disana.

"bukankah tadi kau ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup? Ayo lakukan,manis."

Sehun mengerang. Sakit tapi ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Dan ya, luhan melakukannya sampai sehun tidak merasakan lagi karena bokongnya mati rasa. Sehun membelalak, Tubuhnya menegang ketika jari luhan memaksa masuk dari lubang belakangnya.

"AHHH! Sakithhh...luhhh..." setitik cairan bening mengalir turun dari matanya. Luhan menjilat pipinya, lalu membungkam desahan sehun dengan bibirnya.

Luhan menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka, ketika merasakan bulir-bulir precum sehun membasahi tangannya. Dan ia menggigit bibir merah itu, ketika sehun tak mau membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah luhan menerobos.

"unghh...ahhh...uhhh...hannhhh..."

Wajah sehun berkeringat, pahanya bergetar menahan gairah yang akan meledak. Kepalanya bersandar dibahu luhan, ketika prostatnya digesek dengan kasar oleh jari panjang itu.

"ahh...cummhhh...i wannahhh...AHHH!" badan sehun melengkung indah ketika dunia putih mendatanginya.

Luhan tersenyum sinis merasakan cairan lengket panas ditangannya. Sperma sehun. Sementara pemuda cantik itu sedang mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan, luhan melepaskan celana panjangnya, membebaskan'adik kecil' miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang.

Sehun sadar ketika luhan mengangkat sebelah kakinya, membuat holenya disapa angin dingin kamar mandi. Ia hanya pasrah ketika luhan memposisikan kejantannya didepan pintu masuk tubuh sehun.

"aku akan masuk, siapkan dirimu."

Jleb.

"Ahhh...Hiks...Uhhh...Luhhh,it Hurt...uhhh..."

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati cengkraman sehun pada kejantanannya. Hole itu panas dan basah, namun luhan menyukainya. Seluruh kejantannya sudah masuk, dan luhan mengerang karena nikmatnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan luhan bergerak maju mundur, diiringi desahan nikmat sehun.

Untung saja kamar mandi itu kedap suara, jika tidak mungkin desahan sehun yang terlalu keras akan terdengar sampai lantai bawah. Punggung sehun terasa lengket ketika bergesekan dengan dinding.

"unggh...ahhh...akuuhh..." sehun memejamkan matanya erat merasakan kejantanan luhan membesar dilubangnya.

"AHHH!"

Luhan menggeram rendah. Ia melepaskan kejantanannya dengan perlahan, spermanya mengalir keluar. Tangannya yang menopang tubuh sehun memeluk pinggang ramping sehun.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" sehun bertanya dengan suara lirih. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa luhan baru saja mengambil hal paling berharga miliknya.

"sshh! Tidurlah."

Seolah tersihir, sehun memejamkan matanya. Luhan tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda cantik dipelukannya.

"aku senang kau sudah menjadi milikku." Bisiknya lembut. Matanya turun menelusuri wajah cantik sehun.

Alis tebalnya, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, rahangnya yang _V_ line. Dan luhan meneguk salivanya kasar ketika melihat bibir merah sehun yang sedikit terbuka. Kejantannya kembali menegang.

Tapi tidak, ia tak mau menyakiti sehun. Yang paling penting sekarang, sehun sudah sah menjadi miliknya. Proses membuat keturunan itu dipikirkan ketika mereka berdua sudah memiliki ikatan pasti.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Luhan memucat, seseorang sedang menuju kemari! Dengan cepat ia membersihkan tubuh sehun yang penuh bercak sperma, memakaikan baju dan membawanya keluar kamar mandi,sebelum orang itu masuk kekamar sehun.

Klek.

Luhan segera menghilang. Orang asing itu masuk dan duduk disamping ranjang sehun. Tangan kurusnya membelai wajah sehun yang terlihat sangat damai.

"Heh!"

Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar milik pemuda yang terlelap. Membuka sedikit tirainya, dan tersenyum sinis.

"mari kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutan antara putra Erebus dan manusia biasa."

 ** _-HanHunCouple-_**

Sehun tampak pucat hari ini. Ketika bangun tidur, ia merasakan bokongnya sangat perih, tapi ia tak ingat pernah terjatuh. Dan juga, yang perih itu adalah Lubang analnya. Ia juga mual, ingin muntah namun yang keluar hanya asam lambung. Itu menyakitkan, sungguh!

"Pagi Sehunna!"

Sehun tersenyum lemah membalas sapaan jongin dan jungkook. Sementara dua teman lelakinya itu saling berpandangan heran, sehun langsung duduk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan.

"Hunna, kau baik-baik saja?" jungkook menyenggol tangan jongin dan menatapnya dengan sengit ketika pemuda tan itu menyentuh rambut sehun.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu? Aku memegang kepala sahabatku, dasar tonggos." Jongin memukul kepala belakang jungkook sehingga anak itu sedikit limbung kedepan.

Sehun membanting tangannya ke meja, lantas pergi meninggalkan jongin dan jungkook yang sedang melaksanakan acara ' _Mari-menjambak-rambut-sahabat-sendiri'_

Sehun berpapasan dengan luhan yang baru datang. Luhan tersenyum dan menyapa sehun, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda manis itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang memata-matai kegiatan sehun, duo jongjung, dan juga luhan. Orang itu menyeringai dan menunjuk lurus tepat pada pemuda cantik yang sekarang sedang memarahi duo jongjung karena terlalu berisik.

"Sehunie~ hehe..."

Lalu tunjuknya beralih pada Luhan dan duo jongjung, membuat gestur seperti menghitung sesuatu.

"1...2..3.. hmm, ada 3 penghalang yah?"

Luhan tersentak, ia menoleh keluar jendela tapi tak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Ia menghela nafas sedikit lega, tapi kemudian mengernyit ketika hidungnya mencium bau darah segar.

"Kris?"

 ** _-HanHunCouple—_**

TBC.

Yeeiiy~ akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini. Berbeda dengan chapter 1, chapter ini hanya mengambil SEDIKIT adegan di komik AoD. Dikarenakan banyak yang nanya 'kapan NC?' aku membuat adegan pertengahan yang sebenarnya tidak ada dalam komik. Juga, ada karakter baru! YEIYY! Yang sebenarnya tidak ada di dalam komik :3 :3 dan maaf, kalau seandainya ceritanya tambah Gaje, dan absurd :v :v :v doakan saja AoD berlanjut dan tidak berhenti ditengah jalan :v :v

Satu lagi, author ini berbeda dengan author yang kemarin. Author yang kmarin sudah berhenti dari dunia FF LLLL dan aku yang melanjutkan tulisannya. Semoga suka dengan cerita dari auhor newbie ini :v :v J J


	4. Chapter 4

ANGEL OR DEVIL?!

Cast : Oh SeHoon.| Xi Luhan.|

Other Cast : Kim JongIn.| Jeon JungKook.| etc.|

Pair : HanHun.

Genre : Fantasy.| Romance.|Thriller.| etc.|

Summary : Percaya mimpi? Sehun tidak, tapi ia bertemu dengan Lelaki yang ada dalam mimpinya...

WARN! YAOI, GAJE, TYPO(s), ABSURD,ETC.

 ** _-HanHunCouple—_**

Sehun menguap bosan. Matanya melirik tajam ketika melihat sebelah kaki jongin turun, ia membuat gesture seperti ingin memotong leher pemuda tan itu.

"Salah kalian berdua mengapa bertengkar." Nada suara sehun terdengar ketus. Duojongjung menelan saliva mereka dengan susah payah.

Jungkook memasang aegyo yang berhasil membuat pemuda manis itu memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Kalian pikir aegyo mempan padaku? Cukur dulu kumis kalian!"

Pintu kelas terbuka. Luhan muncul dengan wajah yang pucat. Deru nafasnya juga tidak teratur, sehun memasang tampang khawatir—tanpa sadar.

Tangannya dengan lembut memegang kening luhan. Ia meringis mendapati luhan demam tinggi.

"Ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan, " sehun menoleh dan memasang death glare—meski tidak berhasil karena jatuhnya masih imut—lalu menunjuk duo jongjung. "kalian berdua awas bergerak!"

Dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas, sambil membopong luhan. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lemah. Apa sehun mulai menerima dirinya? Luhan pikir ini saatnya ia mengatakan kalau ia mencintai sehun.

"Sehun, aku—"

Sehun menutup bibir tipis luhan dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. Tersenyum manis, pemuda itu menggeleng.

"jangan berbicara dulu,Luhan-ssi."

Lagi, luhan tersenyum samar. Wajah sehun kelihatan sangat cantik dilihat dari samping. Dan luhan rasanya ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi sehun yang sedikit kesusahan karena badan luhan jauh lebih kekar daripada badan ringkih sehun.

Sementara itu didalam kelas duo jongjung sedang terduduk dilantai. Mereka mengabaikan perintah sehun,pemirsa! Jongin berdiri dan memukul belakang kepala jungkook dengan keras.

"Ini semua salahmu,bego!"

Jungkook mengeryit kesal dan balas meninju perut jongin hingga pemuda tan itu terjerembab dilantai. Jongin meringis dan bangkit sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Apa masalahmu,brengsek?" maki jungkook balik. Ia meludah dan dengan sengit memandang jongin.

"kau pikir aku tak tau?! Aku tau kalau kau memberi sehun harapan, tapi ternyata kau sudah berpacaran dengan Suga dari kelas sebelah!"

"Apa maksudmu,hah?"

Jongin tertawa sinis. Ia langsung menendang jungkook dan membiarkan pemuda tampan itu tergeletak dilantai. Jungkook berdiri dan hampir memukul wajah jongin.

"kau mau apa? Kau marah karena perkataan ku benar?"

Jungkook terdiam. Jongin benar, ia memang memberi harapan pada sehun. Tapi ini semua juga termasuk salah sehun! Jungkook selalu memberi kode kalau ia menyukai sehun, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah perhatian sebatas seorang sahabat. Bukan salah suga karena ia datang disaat jungkook sedang stress memikirkan sehun, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia menerima cinta suga.

"kenapa?! Kau merasa bersalah?" Tanya jongin sinis, "aku juga tau kalau kau mendekati sehun karena Ayahmu bermusuhan dengan Ayah sehun! Kau disuruh Ayahmu untuk membunuh sehun,bukan? Cih, aku tak menyangka. Teman yang selama 17 tahun aku percaya! Sekarang mengkhianati kami? Shit!"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Aku juga baru tau kalau ayah membenci ayah membunuh sehun baru 2 minggu—"

Brak!

Duo jongjung tersentak. Sehun tiba-tiba masuk dan menatap jungkook penuh luka. Mulutnya beberapa kali terbuka, seperti ingin berbicara. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya air mata yang menjelaskan semuanya. Air bening itu meluncur perlahan dari pelupuk indah milik sehun.

"Kau mendekatiku karena ingin membunuhku?" Tanya sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Jungkook menunduk. Tak menyangkal. Sementara jongin terus menerus menyenggol lengannya agar berbicara. Ia juga tak ingin persahabatan mereka hancur begitu saja.

 _'_ _kumohon katakan itu bohong!'_

"Jungkook mendekati ku karena penasaran? Karena ayah ku dan ayah jungkook bermusuhan?"

 _'_ _Bohong,'kan? Kumohon~'_

"itu benar."

Jantung sehun serasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya melebar, dan dengan itu sehun berlari meninggalkan jungkook.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Jongin tertawa sumbang. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, matanya juga ikut berair. Setetes air mata lolos dan jungkook tertegun karenanya.

"kau puas sekarang? KAU PUAS SEKARANG?! Selama ini aku menyimpannya karena aku yakin, kau pasti akan mengakuinya didepan sehun. Aku juga tak ingin kita menjadi seperti ini brengsek! Tapi apa? Sudah cukup. Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah ganggu sehun lagi."

Jongin juga melangkah keluar kelas,berniat mencari sehun. Sementara jungkook terjatuh diatas lututnya. Bibirnya bergetar, menahan tangis. Persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama 17 tahun kandas begitu saja. Apa lagi yang dia harapkan? Sehun yang dicintainya sekarang sudah membencinya. Jongin yang selama ini menjadi tempat keluh kesah, juga ikut membencinya.

Tap

Tap

"bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh dua orang yang kau sayangi?"

Jungkook terdiam. Isakannya berhenti begitu saja. Ia dapat melihat sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu sport berwarna biru putih sedang berdiri didepannya. Jungkook tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi entah kenapa ia yakin orang itu sedang menyeringai. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk.

"Kris-sunbae?" serunya lirih. Kris tersenyum, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan jungkook sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat jungkook terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kris kembali menyeringai, dengan perlahan ia kembali berdiri dan menarik jungkook agar sama dengannya. Pemuda dengan tinggi 190 Cm itu menepuk bahu jungkook sedikit keras, sebelum kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya disana.

"Yah, kau tak perlu tau apa maksudku."

Jungkook membatu dengan tangan mengepal erat. Matanya melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, kemudian kembali menatap kris yang berdiri dengan senyum angkuh.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Tawa berat itu terdengar. Langkah kaki kris yang sedikit lebar memudahkannya mencapai pintu kelas dengan cepat. Ia berbalik dan menatap jungkook.

"Jangan lupa perkataanku."

Jungkook hanya memasang tampang datar. Disaat kris pergilah, senyum mengerikan itu mulai terpatri.

 _'_ _Luhan, nikmati hidupmu sebelum mati.'_

 _"_ _Luhan adalah soulmate sehun. Orang yang kau cintai. Dia yang merebutnya darimu. Kenapa kau tak bunuh dia?"_

TBC.

Wauw~ konflik pun dimulai! Hehehe… sorry gaje ya~ WB aku udah berangsur menghilang semenjak aku nonton drama **Cheese In The Trap** , readers udah nonton belum? Seru lho~ aku aja ampe nangis nontonnya… /author promosi.

Oh satu lagi, Aku 94L. jadi, panggil eonnie,saeng,noona atau apapun lah itu. asal jangan thor pliss… emangnya aku superhero apa? atau juga boleh panggil Azura. nama aku Azura Degira, salam kenal ya!

 _So, last but not least_ , Review please… aku rela begadang demi kalian lho readers tercinta… walopun aku ada tugas presentasi.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
